1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games for gambling, more specifically, to a bonus wager on a game where a player can wager on the hand composed of the face up cards of several hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many casino table games offer bonus bets or jackpots where players may wager on occurrences that do not affect the outcome of the basic game. These types of bonus bets and jackpots are popular with players. An example of such a bonus bet is the game “21+3” disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,719. The game is a standard blackjack game where the player is also given the option of placing a bonus wager on whether or not a three-card poker hand made of the player's first two cards and the dealer's face up card is of a certain rank. Another example of a bonus bet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,147. The basic game is stud poker, where the player's hand is compared to the banker's hand. The player is also given the option of placing a bonus wager on the rank of the player's hand.